Although fostering transdisciplinary research is CGREAL's first mission, its most important contributions to scholarship are not its research products themselves. Instead, that honor goes to the products of our training program; the new investigators that we are able to bring to ELSI research and policy analysis in order to expand the range of voices at the table in society's complex negotiations with genomics. Our trainees are CGREAL's most important contribution to ELSI research because they will be shaping genomics' translational trajectory as ELSI researchers well beyond the life of CGREAL itself. If our first five years' experience holds true over the next five, this impact will be significant. As Table D in Appendix A shows, CGREAL's graduates to date have done extraordinarily well. Over the next five years, the CGREAL training program will continue to focus on preparing advanced trainees who can have an immediate impact on policy and practice in translational genomic research and genomic medicine. To maintain our momentum, CGREAL is fortunate to have enlisted the services of Drs. Mark Aulisio and Anne Matthews as co-directors of our training program. Aulisio already serves as Director of the M.A. in Bioethics graduate program within the CWRU Department of Bioethics, and Matthews is the Director of Graduate Studies for the Department of Genetics, with special responsibility for CWRU's M.S. in Genetic Counseling Program. Together, they will help us improve the four kinds of training opportunities we have offered to date; 1) Seed Grant mentored research opportunities for junior faculty; 2) post-doctoral fellowships for American professionals; 3) pre-doctoral dissertation research opportunities through existing graduate and professional programs at CWRU; 4) trainee exchange and visiting scholar programs with minority-serving institutions. In addition, Aulisio and Matthews will help CGREAL expand the scope of its training program to include genetic counseling trainees and dual-degree professional students (JD, MD, MPH, ND) pursuing their MA in Bioethics; this will include the development of a new joint MA/MS degree concentrating on Genetics, Ethics, and Policy. The program will also develop more formal opportunities for CGREAL trainees to interact regularly with advanced scientific trainees from the Department of Genetics, and with ELSI research trainees from other CEERs. This section details these opportunities and developments.